Rules
EMC has 10 written and a few unwritten rules. These rules can be found here, at empireminecraft.com/guide/rules or ingame by using the command: /rules. They are as followed. ' 1. Thou Shalt Not Destroy' Do not break other people’s creations (aka griefing). If you are caught doing so mindlessly or maliciously you will be permanently banned. 2. Thou Shalt Not Steal Do not steal from other players, even if you find an unlocked player chest in the wilderness or if you have container permissions on another players lot. If you are caught doing so you will permanently banned. 3. Thou Shalt Not Cheat Don’t use any mods or game exploits that give an advantage over other players. This includes see-through texture packs, modifications that allow you to move, jump or fly in a way not intended by the default game settings, and any game glitch or exploit that gives you an unfair advantage of any kind over other players. If you are caught cheating you will be permanently banned. If you are unsure whether a certain mod or other activity is allowed ask a moderator. 4. Thou Shalt Not Be Rude Be polite and respectful to others in the game and in the chat, and don’t harass or insult anybody, for any reason. If someone asks you to leave thier lot or to stop doing something that is affecting them in some way, respect them and do as they ask. 5. Thou Shalt Not Spam The Chat Do not type jargon, nonsense, unsolicited shop ads, or repeated messages in the chat. Note that typing in all capital letters is effectively yelling. If you yell inappropriately that is considered spamming the chat. Flagrant chat spamming will result in a ban without warning. 6. Thou Shalt Be Respectful And Tolerant Of Race, Ethnicity, Religion, Gender, And Sexual Orientation ''' '''Racial, ethnic, religious, and sexual harassment (including harassment of homosexuals), and hate speech, will not be tolerated. 7. Thou Shalt Obey The Moderators Listen to the moderators. The moderators are carefully chosen people who the administrators trust will not abuse their authority and have the best interest of the community in mind. They will not ask you to do unreasonable things. 8. Thou Shalt Not Use Excessively Foul Language ''' '''Be careful of what you type into the chat. The Empire is a public place for all people of all ages. It's not the place for foul language. Save it for private messages with your friends. If you’re not sure what is considered ‘excessively foul language’ ask a moderator. 9. Thou Shalt Not Be a Pain In The Chat ''' '''Do not beg for items or residence permissions, and do not expect the staff or other players to answer all your questions; do not be demanding; do not ask to become a moderator, do not ask to be teleported, and do not advertise other servers in the chat. If you come on the server just to advertize another server you will be banned permanently without warning. 10. Thou Shalt Have Fun ''' '''The Empire is all about having fun. Enjoy yourself! If you are not having fun you will be permanently banned… just kidding. Seriously though, if you’re not having fun while in the Empire you might want to ask yourself why you’re spending your valuable time here. Often, if you’re not having fun it just means you need a break. Go do something else for a while and then come back. There is no excuse for boredom in the Empire, and boredom is no excuse for doing stupid things.